theelementalsgroupfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SpartanDory/The Elementals of Olympus Chapter Three Demonic Limo Drivers
Demonic limo drivers - Is that the name of the chapter? Info: Written by SpartanDory Edited by LightningD Spartan's POV I was getting some training done with Luna, my sister, after something odd happened. The night with the prophecy we had found some swords on our beds. I had two one handed swords and Luna had one sword a little longer that mine. We were practicing with Viola because we knew nothing about monster fighting. Luna told us about how monsters disintegrate not die and their essence goes back to Tartarus; the endless hole in the Underworld. She taught us strikes and parries but we weren’t that good then we went for food at the pavilion and after in the morning we went off. Luna's POV We had decided to go to Las Vegas but Chiron said we would have to find our own way there from New York since that was as far as Argus could take us. “Kay, bye Chiron” I said waving. I got in the van and we drove to Las Vegas. “So how are we going to get there?” Viola asked. “Maybe we could take the bus” I suggested. “No, it would take too long and we might attract monsters, we don’t want to hurt mortals, we figure it out there” Spartan said and he had a point. When we got to New York we went to Dairy Queen. “So, Las Vegas is pretty far from here huh?” Spartan muttered. We were sitting outside and some guy was listening to us. “Hey, you need a way to Las Vegas?” he asked next to a limo. “Oh wait, are the guys I was told about?” he looked at a piece of paper and read it. “Um, Spartan, Luna and Viola, is that you?”. “Um, yes how did you know that” I asked. “Well, this limo is for you guys, come on in” He exclaimed and I wanted to go in so me and Viola went in. “Really guys, we never talked about a limo’’ Spartan said and but we convinced him to get in. Viola's POV We regretted getting in almost as soon as we did. The guy told the driver in front that we were going to Las Vegas and came back to us with Cokes. “Um, do you have any Pepsi? I don’t like Coca Cola” Spartan said, which surprised me. “How do you not like coke? Oh never mind” I said but then Luna asked “So what’s your name dude?”. “Oh, well I haven’t told you yet, my name is Redharlow” Red said. We drank Coke or Pepsi if your Spartan and when we got to Las Vegas and things went bad. “Hey son of Hades, are you ready to die?” Red yelled in a snakey voice. We all got our swords out as a guy who looked like Red but insted of legs he had a snakes tail and as he charged us he didn’t attack but he grabbed all of us and took us out the sun roof. The driver stopped. “Sss we wont let you escape son of Hades, you're too dangerous to our planssss” Red said and the last thing that I expected to happen did. Spartan jumped up confusing all of us and two black and golden swords came through Red's back and he came apart in a golden shower. “Aww” Spartan said as he fell down on top of the golden sparkles as they floated away. We picked him up, gave him some ambrosia and went in to the closest place, a hotel, the Excalibur hotel and casino. Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood ''' '''Kalse's POV We were running as fast as we could but i was scared as Hades. I was being chased by three girls in full battle armour. I had the red flag and was running. I was almost there “Hahaha I win, I WIN” I yelled premtivly and I jumped over the creek and I heard a “thud” when I landed. There were campers coming and yelling in cheer but I looked down and saw a kid in the creek. “Oh, sorry man I didn’t see you” I said. “Naw, don’t mind it I had your flag but you won fair and box”. It was Lightning, the guy who had shown me around my first day at camp. Category:Blog posts